Three days, one room
by Silver vanilla
Summary: Request from black laurel. Naruto always wondered what it was like while being captured in Tsukuyomi; the infamous jutsu. Be careful what you wish for, because it may backfire on you big time. Naruto learned it the hard way. NaruIta one-shot.


Yo! So this is the second requested one-shot ;D This one came from black laurel ;)

I was actually thinking of writing something like this after reading a particular chapter in "Time will tell" by EdSpikeSesshyGirl (it's a must read for all ItaNaru fans!) ;D A little comercial here, but it's worth it ;)

So, back to the topic, nee-chan presented me with this idea.

But! Before you start complaining at how ridiculous (?) this story is, let me tell you that all I did was picking up a pen and putting it to a paper. (yeah, I carried it on the beach in case I'm enlightened or something ;P) So much for vacation withouth writing -.- I'm addicted, this story truly wrote itself alone :P

--

**Title:** Three days, one room.

**Request from:** black laurel

**Content:** Write a funny, light and maybe a bit angsty fic with the use of Tsukuyomi and... the rubber duck xD

**Words:** 6435

--

And again, for those who don't know, english is not my first language so forgive for every mistake you see ;)

"abc" - talking

_ abc_ - thinking

Without further ado, please enjoy if you can ;D

* * *

Well, shit.

_Exactly how am I here again?_ Uzumaki Naruto thought, standing in the middle of… nothing.

It was two years after the Pein attacked Konoha. During this time, a lot has happened. The most important thing was definitely killing Madara, which in turn led to disband of the Akatsuki. Though they were still enemies, the group officially announced that they had no need to 'collect' the Bijuu anymore. They never released those sealed in the statue, though.

Naruto was, thanks to his display during the invasion on the village, promoted to a jounin. Thus, it was obvious that, after they rebuild Konoha, he got himself a team of Genins. At first he wasn't particularly happy with that, but when the kids learned that he will be their sensei, they, literally, threw themselves at him, calling 'hero, hero' over and over.

This leads us to the situation at hand. Team, ironically, 7 was sent to the Lightning Country to pick up some of the supplies offered by the Raikage. They did, and were on their way back, when the storm roamed on the sky, forcing them to take a shelter in the nearby village.

Since Naruto knew that his team could perfectly well take care of themselves, he decided to go for a drink. Yes, he did it occasionally. Why? He didn't really know it himself.

It was on his way back, in the middle of the night, that he not much heard as felt someone behind him. When he turned around, he caught a glimpse of something, before everything went black.

…_not like the surroundings here are any different._ The blonde thought, feeling quite annoyed. Especially since his head was starting to hurt.

_I never said I was good at drinking, right?_

Well, it's not like he didn't know where he was. No, he _didn't_, though he knew exactly_ who_ put him in it.

"Oi, I know you can hear me you sly weasel! Can't you at least change the scenery a little? I mean, I'm kinda drunk and it hurts my head 'tebayo." Naruto mumbled, not bothering to wonder what exactly, in this pitch black place, could caused the pain.

There was a moment of silence, before the teen saw how everything started to blur itself into something. Vaguely, he wondered if it was his heavily liquored body that caused this. The answer came few seconds later when he found himself inside something that looked like an empty snow cabin.

_Well, that's kinda better. At least I know my feet are actually touching something. _Naruto thought stomping on the solid surface beneath him a couple of times.

"That'll do. Now, can you at least materialized or something? I feel kinda stupid talking to myself." The blonde said to no one in particular. Though few seconds later, said no one appeared in front of him. The teen shivered involuntary, cursing at himself that every time they met, the man caused such a reaction from him.

"It's _it_, isn't it?" The jounin asked him. The raven haired man blinked, not really understanding the meaning of the question.

"Does it turn you on? Do you really need to show off_ that_ much?" Naruto asked, actually _grinning _at the baffled expression he elicited from the Ice King. In any other kind of situation involving two of them, maybe he wouldn't be all that cheery, but right now, thanks to the sake he drank earlier, he couldn't really care.

"Hey, I'm being serious here! You hide yourself even though you're very pretty with those hair, pale skin and spinning eyes. So it must be the power." The blond mumbled tiredly.

Itachi watched the boy with mild interest, wondering if he heard everything correctly. Surely the jinchuuriki didn't just call him 'pretty'. Fearsome, terrifying, even disgusting, yes. But definitely not _pretty_.

The truth was he didn't intentionally used Tsukuyomi on the blonde to kill him. It was purely out of instincts when he sensed the Kyuubi vessel right behind the corner, thinking that Konoha might have sent someone after him. He was still a missing-nin, after all. To his surprise when the boy entered his vision, it wasn't exactly what Itachi expected to see. And just when he was about to de-activate his Mangekyou, Naruto just_ had_ to turn around and look straight at him, putting the two of them in the illusionary world.

_Since he is here I might as well weaken the enemy's force._ The raven thought, wondering what to do to crush the boy's spirit, even if just a little.

Deciding to play the worst case scenario of Naruto's life, Uchiha melted them into the jutsu, expecting the delicious reactions out of the teen.

…

Nothing happened.

…

Itachi looked at the blonde, but found him with the look of _absolute boredom_ on his face. He tried several more times to no avail.

"Seventy one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left." Said the Uchiha's voice in the background and the raven cursed mentally for forgetting to turn the damn clock off.

--

Naruto wasn't sure what was exactly happening, when everything became black again. To assure himself that he didn't pass out, the blonde pinched the bridge of his tanned nose.

_It hurts, so that's good… right?_ He thought and paused when he heard Itachi's voice saying something about minutes and hours.

The line was repeated few times, but by the time it reached 'seventy one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-four seconds left' the teen grabbed his hair in a desperate attempt to stop his head from pulsing so much.

"Would you cut that out already?! My head's about to explode 'tebayo!" Naruto said loudly and sighed in relief few seconds later when he found himself back in the wooden cabin, with confused Ice King in front of him.

"Why is my technique not working on you?" Itachi asked, practically boring holes in the teen's forehead with the need to know.

"Sasuke." Was all Naruto mumbled as a reply. But when the raven blinked, not really seeing the connection between the question and answer, the blonde sighed tiredly.

_And he's supposed to be a genius? What that makes me, then? A single brain-cell bug? _

"That bastard, every time he saw me, tried to get inside my head. Seriously, like I'm not _full_ already. So after god-knows-which try, the fur ball…" Here he pointed at his stomach. "… got pissed off at him. Something about two of us being more than enough in one body. And that he disturbs his sleep. Like he has anything better to do anyway. So he did some kind of 'abracadabra' and here you go. Serves that genin right, for trying to pick on a jounin." The last part was said quieter, but with a satisfied grin on the tanned face.

_Trust that idiotic relative of mine to ruin my plans before I even think of them. _Itachi thought, trying hard not to growl his emotions out loud. For the record, yes, he actually has _feelings._

"So… can I go now? I really need to take a bath and eat something." Naruto asked from his sitting position on the floor. Red eyes blinked and suddenly the blonde became very, _very_ worried.

"I-Itachi?" He asked carefully, trying to gain the 'frozen-as-statue' man's attention.

"I'm afraid it's not possible." Uchiha replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Huh? What the hell do you need from me anyway? Your fucked-through-the-brain masked relative is out cold in the dirt so…" The teen trailed off. Then his eyes widened and a faked gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh… OH! _Itachi-kun_!" Naruto practically purred. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner! You just didn't strike me as that kind of person! Why didn't you tell me?" The blonde said with an overly sweet voice that made the raven's insides cringle. The man was slightly confused by what his captive said at first, though it quickly vanished when the meaning came to him, and a snarl appeared on his face.

"It's not that sort of thing." He stated, watching how the boy's expression changed.

"Then what is it 'tebayo?" Naruto asked confused. The raven swallowed, not really sure if the news he was about to deliver wouldn't be too much for the boy. He himself couldn't actually believe he fell into such a predicament.

"Tsukuyomi is a technique in which I can control time, space and the mass of ob-"

"I know that!" Naruto exclaimed cutting the man off. How could he not? He was practically god damn_ tortured,_ learning how to defend himself from genjutsu by Ero-sennin during their trip. Itachi in the mean time grunted, not pleased that someone stopped him.

"You must know then, that those seventy two hours here are like a second in the real world." Uchiha said, for once _hoping_ that the boy would take the hint.

Of course, Naruto was as oblivious as ever.

"So, what about it?"

"There is no way to dispel the technique. However, there are two ways to end it."

"Good! Tell me so I can get out of here 'tebayo!" The blonde chirped happily with a drunken smile on his face.

"First is to kill the enemy." Itachi said with his voice void of emotions.

"Hm, that would defeat the purpose." The teen commented, shaking his finger with a 'tsk, tsk'. Uchiha briefly wondered if the boy was actually _scolding_ him.

"The second is to wait until the cycle is complete." There was a heavy silence. The raven was watching the tanned face for any kind of reaction, _praying_ that he wouldn't need to point it out directly.

"Well, that's good th-" Naruto cut himself off, when _the realization_ downed on him like a bucket of icy cold water.

"Oh god… no…" The blonde mumbled, shaking his head frantically. At first, Itachi was amused by the reaction, but when the boy became as pale as him, something in his eyes flickered. Naruto, on his part, tried very hard not to hyperventilate. To the raven's approval, the teen's breathing slowed down after few seconds.

"Ha… haha… hahaha… 'Tachi-kun I never thought you were the kind of person to tell jokes like that." Uzumaki said, placing a hand on his face. Itachi's hopes were crushed when he took a closer look at his captive. Instead of calming down, it looked to him like the boy was in a state of shock. And the thought of him telling the joke wasn't the cause of this by all means.

"No way… no fucking way in hell!" Naruto screamed, tugging at his hair in desperation. Well, sure, he wanted to see how it was in Tsukuyomi; the infamous jutsu that knocked out Kakashi-sensei.

_But something like this… like this… _

"Shit. Kill me or something." The blonde mumbled in resignation. Uchiha blinked at that, with something unpleasant swelling in his chest.

_He would choose to die rather than spent 72 hours with me?_

"Naruto-ku-"

"Torture me, kill me, but don't force me to spend three fucking days with you here. That's not fucking possible 'tebayo! There's just no way…" The teen kept bragging on and on about how unfortunate he is, forgetting that the other part wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect either.

Itachi listened to it for the first thirty seconds, vaguely wondering why Hidan's face popped out in his mind. Though when he cleared that one out, and looked at the blonde, who was still expressing himself in the way that would make Jashin believer proud, his brow started to twitch. The boy was too loud for his liking.

Well, sure, he was paired up with Kisame who liked to talk a lot too, but the man knew when to shut up. The one currently in front of him, for the moment, thought of him as nothing but a nuisance. And it bothered him, because Uchiha members, wherever they went, were always in the center of attention.

"Shut up!" Itachi said when his patience finally snapped. Naruto immediately stopped; his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Do not think I am pleased by the way it turned out either. However if you wish to leave alive, you need to follow my rules in this world." The blonde swallowed thickly, suddenly remembering who the man before him was.

"Okay." He answered and looked sideway, suddenly finding the wooden wall very interesting.

It was finally quiet and Itachi enjoyed every second of it...

... Until a rumbling sound reached his ears. Looking ahead, he saw the boy sitting in the same position. The only thing that changed was the presence of a blush covering his face. Sensing red eyes on him, Naruto gazed at the raven.

"What? I told you I'm hungry 'tebayo." There was a beat before the teen's face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"Hey '_Tachi-kun_~~…" A cold shiver run up and down missing-nin's back. The man didn't answer, but Naruto swore he heard a quiet 'Hn.'

_Ah, those Uchiha genes._ The blonde mused, wondering if it was really passed down in the family.

"You said you can control the mass of objects, right?" The grin hadn't disappeared and it made the raven unnerved.

_No… no, no, no! Hell to the no!_ Itachi thought, catching up in the blonde's drift of thoughts. He started to consider the use of Amaterasu right now. But outside of his mind, he nodded with a blank face.

"So can you make me a hu~~ge bowl of ramen?"

"No." The raven answered straight away.

"But 'Tachi-kuuun…" Naruto whined, pulling out his puppy eyes.

_Don't look, don't look, don't loo… damn I looked_. Itachi thought, drowning in those cerulean pools. The blonde smirked, knowing that this trick _always _worked.

Few seconds later a XXXL sized bowl of ramen appeared in front of him.

_Curse my fetish for sweets and cute things._ Uchiha though, watching how the boy's smile stretched impossibly wide and with a quick 'thanks' he picked up the chopsticks.

--

_Bored. Bored. Bored._

Naruto chanted in his head laying on his side on the floor. After he finished the meal, setting the new world record by the way, he lay down, patting his stomach in content. Only then did he realize that his so-called captor was nowhere in sight.

_If I'm going to lay here for the three days, I'll rot to the bones_. The blonde thought; whipping the sweat from his forehead.

_I could use a bath, though._

"Oi Itachi!" Naruto called, knowing full well that the man was nearby, watching him. And true to his thoughts, the raven appeared in the same spot as before, with a slightly irritated expression.

"Yes?" Uchiha asked, trying to be polite. Well, they were going to spent three days together and the thought of the boy throwing a fit again wasn't exactly something he desired at the moment.

"I need a bath." The blonde said flat out, looking at the man in expectation. Itachi closed his eyes with a sigh, stopping the twitching hand from rubbing his temples.

Naruto squealed in delight when a white tube, filled with hot water appeared. The expression quickly changed to a frowned one, though.

"What is it this time?" The raven asked, gritting his teeth. The thought of Amaterasu flooded back in his mind.

"Duck." The teen muttered distractedly while looking at the water.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked bewildered.

"There's no duck. I always take a bath with rubber ducks."

"Rubber ducks?" The raven repeated, forcing his smart mind to comprehend something so stupid and absolutely… _cute_. Seeing the man's face, the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah. You know those rubber toys in the shape of a duck. They're usually yellow and when you squeeze them they make funny sounds." The teen explained as if it was the first time Itachi heard of them.

_Then again, who knows?_ Naruto thought, before another grin, this time the evil one, made its way onto his lips.

"'_Tachi-kun…"_ He all but purred the name seductively. "… could it be that_ you_ want to be my duckling?"

A look of utter shock crossed the pale face and a few seconds later five yellow bath toys appeared, floating on top of the water.

"Well, that would have to do." The blonde said disappointed. He proceeded then to undress himself in front of the man, not really bothering to ask him to turn around. He figured the raven saw human body countless times, including the internal parts.

He wasn't, however, aware of Itachi's fetish.

The poor Uchiha's eyes were glued to a certain part of the tanned body, right below the lower back. He tried to look away, he really did, but those rounded cheeks looked like the perfectly made dango. Briefly, the raven wondered if they would feel just as soft and taste just as sweet as they looked.

_So much for the Ice King._ He thought and swallowed, forcing his eyes to close with nothing, but sheer willpower.

--

Naruto wasn't aware of the looks he was receiving, consumed by the feeling of hot water on his skin, spreading through his body, relaxing him. After some time, he wondered exactly why the water was still as hot as in the beginning. But in the end he blamed it on the twisted way time was running in this… dimension.

Of course, so absorbed in playing with his duckies, he didn't notice that Itachi was leering him from time to time.

The raven was the one who kept the water warm, not really wanting to end the scene played before him. The sight of Naruto having fun with the bath toys was… utterly _adorable._ The childish glint in those cerulean orbs especially.

"How long 'till the end?" The blonde asked, forcing the man from his blissful state.

"Sixty nine hours, fifty-three minutes and twelve seconds." Itachi answered, looking at the tanned hand that was scrubbing the equally tanned neck.

This time the movement didn't go unnoticed by the teen, though he didn't show it.

_Closet pervert._ Naruto thought, but moved his hand to his arm in a circular motion, glancing at the red eyes that followed his every move.

He really didn't know why, but teasing the Uchiha gave him a sense of sick pleasure and satisfaction.

"'Tachi-kun, could you wash my back?" He asked, looking at the man innocently. Itachi's hand twitched in anticipation, but his mind told him to refuse.

...

Before he knew it, he was soaping the muscled back, not even trying to remember how he got in the kneeling position behind the tube.

"_'Tachi-ku~~n_." Naruto purred in such a voice it made Itachi feel very hot all of a sudden. The raven shivered in excitement when his hand was just about to cross the line of water and move down, when it was caught and pulled, forcing his body to move along with it.

The blonde smirked when the missing-nin landed on top of him, but Itachi closed his eyes with a frown. Few seconds later Naruto shrieked, jumping out of the tube.

--

"You son of a bitch!" The teen called shivering in the white, fluffy bathrobe. Uchiha merely looked at him, wearing the same attire, in mild amusement.

"You sick, sick basta…aaa…acho!" Naruto sneezed, pulling the garment tighter around his body.

"You just had to turn the water to icy cold, huh? Now I'll be sick 'tebayo!"

"Naruto-kun you should learn your place." Itachi said emotionlessly, sipping the hot tea he produced out of nowhere, along with the small square table.

"Oh don't give me that crap. I _know_ you wanted me to _play _with you, Duckie." Pale hand twitched, the name of Amaterasu rolling on the man's tongue.

"_Duckie?_" Uchiha asked, trying to suppress his twitching brow, but Naruto only answered him with a grin while laying down on the western-style bed. Illusion or not, he was dead tired after running the whole day with impossibly heavy luggage.

Just as he was starting to doze off, hoping for the time to pass away quickly, he swore he heard something akin to a small 'poof'.

Before he could confirm it, he landed on the wooden floor with a hard 'thud'.

Itachi got up and walked to his own bed he created, sitting on it and watching how the blonde got up, with his hands curled up in fists.

"What the hell is it? Do you enjoy teasing me that much?" The teen screamed, rising his fist with a popping vein.

Itachi cracked. He really couldn't help it after watching the red faced angry boy.

A small chuckling sound made its way to Naruto's ears. Immediately he froze on the spot. From experience, he knew that when Uchiha laughed, something _terrible_ was going to happen.

But nothing did.

The raven simply slipped under the covers on his own bed and exhaled slowly. Blond eyebrow twitched.

_The bastard has the guts to annoy me and then ignore me? Why that little birdie…_ Naruto thought, not sparing a second to wonder, before his body took action. Angrily, he stormed to the other side of the cabin, flipped away the sheets and lay down, trying to take as much place as possible.

Itachi groaned, though it wasn't like he didn't expect a similar reaction from the blonde. He didn't move a muscle for a few minutes, hoping that the nuisance will go away. But when nothing happened, Uchiha, ever so slowly turned around only to come face to face with the peacefully sleeping face.

_Oh god…_ The raven though with a loud 'gulp'. He was convinced that the boy couldn't be any cuter, but… when Naruto was snuggled into the pillow, hugging it, Itachi felt…

_Jealous? Of the pillow?_ He thought bewildered at his own feelings. But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, that aching in his chest was undoubtedly_ it_.

Conscious of it or not, Naruto moved from the pillow to something else… something warmer and softer. With a soft purr, the blonde drifted off to 'Lala land' for good.

Uchiha's jealousy was long forgotten.

--

When Uzumaki woke up he was aware of two things.

One: He was still in the world of Tsukuyomi.

_Well, it's not like I could have slept for sixty whatever hours._ He thought bitterly. Small part of him hoped he would.

Two: He was in a bed, tangled with the man who was trapped with him. From his position on the pale chest, said man was sound asleep.

_Whoa, he really _is_ pretty._ Naruto thought absentmindedly, moving his hand to the raven's neck, pressing a feather like touches.

Instantly, Itachi's eyes shot open and his body went rigid. He wasn't used to being touched that way. No, more like he _never_ was touched that way.

"I'm hungry." Naruto mumbled the first thing that came to his mind. The situation was a little awkward, even he could tell that much. The moment the food was presented, the blonde was out of the bed and at the table.

Itachi in the meantime sighed, rubbing his eyes. The raven was _dead tired_.

He tried to get to sleep, really, but every time he was just about to close his eyes, they moved on their own accord down to his chest and the mop of blond hair. After twentieth attempt, he opted to just keep them at the sleeping silhouette, hoping that the image will lull him to sleep eventually.

Like hell it did.

With a sigh and decision to not dwell on it too much, Uchiha got up and walked to sit at the table. Despite everything he too was a human being after all, so he needed to eat.

"Hey, 'Tachi-kun, how long 'till the end?"

"Forty eight hours, twenty eight minutes and thirty seven seconds." The voice said while Itachi put a fish in his mouth.

Naruto sighed in desperation.

They ate their meals in silence, albeit a comfortable one. Both of them were wondering when exactly they became so accustomed to each other.

The blonde put his chopsticks down with a quiet 'thanks for the food' and looked at the raven.

Itachi sensed his eyes on him and also gazed at the blonde with a questioning look. But the boy just turned away with a sigh, which only resulted in spiking the man's interest.

--

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored." Naruto repeated over and over again, with his head laying on the table.

"I believe you got your point across." Itachi answered irritated.

"I'm bored, do something about it." The blonde said, moving his eyes lazily at the raven.

"I have no obligation to entertain you."

"Bastard, I'm trapped here because of you! So you better think of something 'tebayo!" The teen said with a deep frown gracing his features.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Uchiha thought with a sigh.

He really only wanted some time alone, away from Kisame, who was still following him around. Itachi wasn't sure why a man in his thirties would choose to stick with someone ten years younger than him. He only hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The very image of it was… disturbing, to say it lightly.

Just as the blonde opened his mouth to take a deep breath after his monologue, and start a new one, the raven presented him with a scroll.

"What's that?" Naruto asked; his interest spiking. Itachi smirked.

_Like Uchiha to the power and a moth to a flame, Uzumaki Naruto is drawn to training. _He thought opening the document.

"It's a jutsu."

"What kind of jutsu?" The teen asked eyeing the scroll, until something caught his attention.

"Oh…" The blonde breathed upon seeing a spiral mark on the seal he previously neglected.

"So you're familiar with this insignia?"

"Yeah, stuff happened while you were dead." Naruto mumbled, not bothering about the composition of that statement. Then again, Itachi wasn't going to blame him for it.

"I'm surprised you don't know this jutsu then." The raven stated, watching how the blonde flinched slightly.

"Well… I didn't tell anyone that I know who my father was. I mean, no one would probably believe me anyway." The boy finished with a shrug, as if dismissing the case.

"That wouldn't happen. Those who were close to Yondaime-sama know about your lineage." There was a moment of silence, before heartbeat later cerulean eyes widened.

"Then Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin…" Naruto trailed of when Itachi nodded.

"Why that sticky old pervert." The blonde growled under his breath. "When I get back I'm going to put his eyes out and replace them with his balls. At least he'll finally use them. And if Ero-sennin wasn't dead already I would put him out of his misery too." The teen said flexing his hands with a sadistic look in his eyes. Itachi had to admit that… it was a turn on.

"So, what's the jutsu about?"

"It's called Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Hm… sounds cool." Naruto mused, looking at the scroll. But then something clicked in his head.

"Say… how did you get it?"

"Hn." Was all Itachi said after giving the blonde a sideway glance.

--

Uchiha Itachi was, for the lack of better words, overwhelmed by the smaller boy. Well, of course, he knew the blonde had a potential to become powerful if properly trained; a task heavily neglected by his first sensei, who choose to play favorites with his brother. He knew that, despite being not-exactly-wise the teen was talented when it came to training and learning new techniques.

_It's no wonder he completed the technique his father left him._ The raven mused watching how, to his torturous pleasure, Naruto was fumbling inside the tube, playing with foam.

Naruto on his part was actually considering asking Itachi to prolong their stay in here. He really liked how the raven explained everything to him in a way that he was able to understand. And he almost grasped the basics of the jutsu. Though that wasn't the only reason he was delighted.

_Wait till I tell Sasuke-teme about it. He will throw a fit 'tebayo!_ The blonde thought with a grin on his face. Few minutes later he got out of the water and put on the same white bathrobe as before.

"Itachi?" He asked quietly, seeing the man deep in thoughts in his own world.

_Not like this one isn't his._ The thought passed through the blonde's head as he sat next to the man. Uchiha blinked and looked at the boy.

"Hn?"

"Back when you were still in Konoha, didn't you think about taking on a team while you were a jounin? I mean, you're really good at teaching 'tebayo." Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. Talking about past was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"I was focused on being accepted into ANBU." The man answered shortly and Naruto 'hm'ed' in understanding.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a double agent." He said before he could stop himself. Pale hand stopped in the middle of the road to his lips, tightening its grip on the teacup.

"Why do you know about it?" Itachi asked, his voice dripping with a promise of painful things if the teen's answer will be wrong. But of course, Naruto being Naruto didn't quite catched that drift.

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Let's leave it at that 'tebayo!" He said and put a piece of meat into his mouth, chewing on it happily.

For once Itachi agreed with the boy.

--

The next day, as one might call it, after Naruto woke up, he immediately went into training mode.

The raven wasn't complaining, enjoying the silence while the blonde trained, and correcting him if necessary. The teen spoke to him for the first time hours later, when they were back at the table, with Naruto all cleaned and refreshed.

"So, how much longer?" The blonde asked slurping the noodles into his mouth.

"Eleven hours, six minutes and forty-eight seconds." Itachi answered, not quite believing that they lived here for nearly three days without actually hurting each other. He supposed that nothing was ever certain when it involved the boy sitting next to him, though.

"Say 'Tachi-kun…" Naruto said, moving his eyelashes.

_There is that voice again._ Uchiha thought, trying hard not to stare at the tanned face.

"What is it?" He asked bracing himself for the worst case scenario.

"Since this is our last night, day…whatever, what do you say for a drink to celebrate?"

"It's… acceptable." The raven answered after a minute and produced a set of sake and two cups. Naruto, not wasting any time, grabbed the bottle and poured both of the cups.

"Cheers!" The blonde said toasting and hitting the raven's cup lightly, before pouring all of the liquid inside his mouth in one fluid motion.

Itachi couldn't help but blink. For a eighteen year old boy, a _minor_, the teen sure knew how to drink, he had to admit.

_I myself haven't drink in a while._ The raven thought looking at the object in his hand.

_Then again, who cares? _And with that he too, emptied it, cringing a little at the burning sensation in his throat.

--

Five hours later found our main heroes in the same spot, albeit in different states.

"… and then the b'stard tried to pierce me with a f'ckin' chidori again. Reaaly now, like I would fall for it twice. Yer' brother's such a moron."

"I agree." Itachi replied taking into the way the blonde was talking. He wasn't expecting Naruto to hold his liquor so well. It was still not enough when compared to him, though.

And what do you know? After the fourth bottle the teen became a really open person.

_Or maybe it's me who opened up_? Uchiha thought, looking at the table and around, counting the empty bottles. His slightly buzzed vision managed to count 'till fifteen. After that he stopped; actually scared of finding out the true number.

After hearing of the harsh tortu-_trainings_ the blonde went through in order to master Rasengan and its completed form, the conversation somehow differed to Sasuke.

"I mean really, it's kinda sad that he doesn't even have his own life." Now that was something interesting for Itachi.

"Could you explain it a little better Naruto-kun?" The raven asked, pouring both of them another cup. The teen took it and grinned in thanks.

"'Tachi-kun for ya, of course!" The blonde wavered a little to the side, before he filled his mouth with liquid and put the cup on the table with a loud 'thud'.

"Ya see… from what I saw, and b'lieve me I saw a lot, Sasuke-t'me is like, trying to copy you. I mean, he's acting all c'ol and s'rious, talking sh't about Uchiha being the greatest an' all." Then he paused and looked at the man next to him with wide, apologizing eyes.

"S'rry! Didn' mean to offend ya!" The blonde said, and Itachi had to suppress the urge to just grab the boy and hug the life out of him.

_Ah, those eyes will be the end of me._ The raven thought, but outside he nodded.

"None taken."

"So ya see… I bet he doesn' even know who he is. Don' get me wr'ng 'Tachi-kun, but I think he's killin' ya by simply tryin' to be ya." Red eyes blinked, surprised at that statement. Well, the truth was he also thought that his brother's behavior was hurting Uchiha Clan's pride, or at least what was left of it; meaning him.

Deciding to test his, usually bad luck, Itachi moved a little closer to the boy and 'accidentally' brushed their shoulders together while pouring another drink. He didn't trust Naruto with it, worried that the blonde would surely spill the liquid everywhere but not in the cup.

Naruto shivered when their skin came in contact, confused at the reaction.

_But I liked it. I want more. _The blonde thought and saw his chance when the raven moved to change his sitting position into a cross-legged one. In a flash, he found himself sitting there.

Itachi had no idea he was so drunk to hallucinate, but when he tried asking Naruto about it, he found out that the seat next to him was empty.

And then it clicked.

The raven was glad that the extra weight on his lap couldn't see the smirk that creped on his lips, because right now he looked like a predator that was about to catch his prey. Slowly, he moved his arms around the boy's waist, not wanting to frighten him. Naruto in the meantime was too focused on trying to put the dango in his mouth, wondering how exactly every cup found its way dead on.

Finally after twelfth attempt he succeeded, registering that something was stroking his sides. Lazily, he turned around and came face to face with the raven.

"'Tachi-kun, what are you doing?" He asked and Itachi almost lost it, when he gazed at those innocent and pure orbs. Unconsciously, his sharingan started spinning wildly, which in turn made Naruto shiver. Not in fear but…

…_anticipation? To what though?_ The blonde thought, but before he could answer it, he was pulled out of it by the man's voice.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think of me?" The teen blinked at the sudden and out-of-place question.

"What, huh? You're sadistic." He mumbled, trying hard not to stare in those sinful eyes.

"Really?" Itachi asked moving a little closer and rubbing their cheeks together. Naruto exhaled softly, feeling very relaxed at the moment.

"But you know, Naruto-kun, earlier you said I was pretty." The raven murmured into the tanned ear with a warm breath. The teen moved back a little and looked at him confused.

"Pretty? I really said that?" The blonde asked, titling his head to the side.

_Oh god, the things you do to me._ Uchiha thought with a shudder, keeping his emotions in check.

"Yes, yes you did."

"But you're not pretty." Naruto said with a slight frown. Something cracked inside the raven.

"Girls are p'etty. You're han'some." The teen mumbled with the sweetest, albeit drunkest, smile Itachi ever saw. The man couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's 'logic'. Smirking, he leaned ever so slowly forward and just when their lips were about to touch, the teen in front of him groaned.

--

Naruto felt like something was pulling him back, while his vision was spinning in black and red, making him sick to his stomach. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting the feeling to go away.

It did and he found himself in the same spot he was three days ago. To his calculations at least.

He put one hand against a tree to stop his head from spinning; his second hand was tightly clasped around his mouth to stop the nausea that was making him very close to throwing up. Next to him, Itachi blinked and leaned slightly against a wall for support. While drinking in a sitting position was good, abruptly standing up was definitely a 'no-no'.

_It would appear that my bad luck is still as active as ever._ He thought, furious beyond believe.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He was in the same spot as before, only much more drunken. Hearing a rustle of clothes he looked to his right and saw how the raven was ready to leave.

"'Tachi-kun." The blonde half moaned due to the pain in his throbbing head.

_It feels like a fucking rock band giving a concert right under my skull._ He thought and sighed in relieve when the man stopped.

Upon hearing his name Itachi froze and slowly turned around to face the boy.

_What could he possibly want with me at this point?_ He mused and seeing the teen walking slowly to him, he too took a few steps of his own.

They met halfway, but, to Itachi's surprise, Naruto took one more step, moved his head up and gave a light peck to his lips.

"So… see you next week?" The blonde murmured with a smile, before turning around and walking away.

Itachi watched him go, before he licked his lips, tasting the sweet mixture of dango and sake, along with a nice tingling to boot.

Smirking he turned, walking away while thinking.

_This time you were the dominant one, Naruto-kun. But not anymore._ Charcoal eyes bled once again in red, black tomoes spinning rapidly with a dangerous glint, while their owner was already coming up with a plan of what to do with the boy the next time they will have to spend three days with each other.

* * *

So... um... I hope the requester likes it? :P And that all of the reader likes it? A little, tiny bit at least? :P

I tried to make it different. I mean when you hear/read ItaNaru and Tsukuyomi the first thing you usually think is 'sex' I bet :P

Well, sorry to break it to you but there was none in here ;D Such an evil wrter I am, hrhrhr ;D

Once again, if you have a request for a one-shot, please message me via review or PM (though for the next week I prefer the second option)

BTW! I just discovered that in my first requested one-shot "Cinematic Record" Itachi has only four lines! FOUR! xD

Well, see you soon! ;)


End file.
